batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prometheus (Dark Night)
"I have seen this world tear itself to pieces...chaos, anarky they reign supreme in this world but I can free it...I am the salvation this world needs and you must die before that can happen" Prometheus is a dark opposite to the Dark Knight. He was raised by criminal parents who were killed by cops. Since then Prometheus devoted his life to destroying both crime and law, believing both aspects of society are responsible for the injustice that took his parents. Personality Prometheus is vengeful in what he does acting very personally to just about everything he does but while this could make Prometheus unbalanced, when it comes to Batman, Prometheus is very serious and focused never letting anything get in the way of what he wants to do. Prometheus is also very cold and calculating and he makes smart decisions. Prometheus also has a need to kill law enforcement officers out of vengeance for what they did to him long ago. He also believes that crime and law are the true causes of death and destruction and the only way peace can be achieved is through their destruction. History Early Life Prometheus was born on the 17th of December 1995. But he didn't have a very normal childhood because his family was so poor they had to result to crime in order to look after each other but when a police officer chases down his family and eventually guns his mother and father down in front of him. Prometheus became traumatised by this, so much so that his hair turned white. But also he grew an intense hatred for cops that he grabbed the oplice officer's gun and shot him 20 times in the face and after that event Prometheus disappeared. Dark Night Incomplete Equipment Battle Armor Prometheus' armor is made from a special alloy consisting of titanium, steel, tungsten and inconel, the strongest metals on earth. The armor also has very advanced systems inbuilt into it and also increases the strength of the wearer by 50%. The armor is also bullet and stab proof, although certain parts of the armor are vulnerable. The armor automatically scrambles any sort of advanced scanning, vision or targeting systems making it difficult to target Prometheus. Helmet Visor Prometheus' helmet acts as a communicator and can connect to any communications relay allowing him to broadcast messages across any channel. Prometheus also has inbuilt infrared vision, xray vision and detective vision allowing him to scope his area and keep a look out for anyone who dares try to attack him. Tech Bracer Prometheus' right gauntlet allows him to hack various terminals, machines and software right from his own wrist. The bracer is compatible with any type of technology allowing Prometheus to take control of various machines to aid him in his mission. Jet Boots Prometheus' jet boots allow him to increase his jumping/gliding ability. While the jet boots cannot allow him to fly because the energy used in the jet boots is not infinite, Prometheus utilizes the jet boots to allow him to perform attacks that even Batman has been unable to do. Salvation Blade A longsword used by Prometheus, the Salvation Blade is made from a strong alloy combination of titanium metal mixed with steel that can even cut through a safe. The Salvation Blade is usually on Prometheus' person at all times. Cyborg Pistol A small fully automatic pistol designed by Prometheus that uses high calibur rounds. The pistol has red dot targeting systems as well as scope on the top of the pistol allowing for long range shooting. The pistol also has a suppressor that can be easily removed and attached. Various Gadgets Prometheus has a gadget arsenal similar to Batman such as a grapple gun but most of Prometheus' gadgets are designed to kill his opponents. Category:Villains Category:Characters